Stationary walkers are used to assist children in the development of the leg muscles and coordination needed for walking. A typical stationary walker includes a seat portion that is positioned in the center of a walker and is at least partially surrounded by an annular-shaped activity tray. The activity tray includes toys that entertain the child. The stationary walker is held in a stationary position by legs that extend downwardly from the activity tray. In most stationary walkers, the seat portion can rotate 360°, independently of the activity tray, about an axis of rotation that is defined by the center of the seat portion.
An orbital walker differs from a stationary walker in that the orbital walker includes a seat portion that is connected to a stationary platform and configured to move along an orbital path around the center of the stationary platform. A child in the seat portion can move his or her legs along the floor to cause the seat portion to travel along the orbital path. This type of walker allows the child to practice the skill of walking while preventing the child from moving outside of the orbital path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,682 to Fermaglich (“the '682 Patent”) discloses an orbital walker that includes a combined tray and seat that are attached to a stationary base such that the tray and seat can be revolved conjointly around the base in an orbital manner. However, because the tray, which can contain toys, moves with the child, the child has greatly reduced motivation to move itself around the stationary base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,607 to Fermaglich (“the '607 Patent”) discloses an orbital walker that includes a central activity tray separate from the seat portion, allowing the child to move in an orbital path around the activity tray. For one orbital walker, the seat assembly is attached to one end of a V-shaped mounting arm. The center of the mounting arm is rotatably connected to a central vertical rod extending upwardly from a support surface and supporting an activity table, and a counterweight is mounted to the opposite end of the arm to prevent the seat assembly from tipping over.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,170 to Caster (“the '170 Patent”) discloses a play table top mounted on top of a vertical column and a chair that is attached to a horizontal rod extending from the vertical column. An L-shaped rod is provided that extends vertically from the bottom of the seat and then inwardly towards the vertical column. The end of the horizontal leg of the L-shaped rod engages a lower track, which is positioned around the perimeter of a lower base supporting the vertical column. The lower base is supported by wheeled legs above the support surface. The child moves around the table by using its arms to pull itself around the table and its legs to push against the lower base to move around the table. However, because the chair is not designed with the intent that the child can stand up while positioned therein, the walker does not assist a child with the development of the leg muscles needed for walking as much as a walker wherein a child can stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,164 to Richardson (“the '164 Patent”) discloses a swing or seat that is suspended downwardly from the center of an inverted U-shaped frame. The center of the frame is attached to a horizontal arm, and the horizontal arm is rotatably attached to a vertical rod, allowing the frame and seat to rotate around the vertical rod. A play table is attached to the vertical rod between the floor and the position of the horizontal arm on the vertical rod. The seat is suspended from the center of the U-shaped frame by a tension spring. The spring allows a child seated in the swing to bounce vertically and swing through the frame, and wheels attached to the bottom of the frame allow the child to move the seat and frame in an orbital path around the activity table. However, the U-shaped frame and the members supporting the sling make it difficult for parents or other caregivers to place the child in the sling and remove the child from the sling. In addition, the assembly does not allow the child to rotate about the central axis of the seat, meaning that the walking function permits only a sideways walking direction.
Therefore, an unsatisfied need in the art exists for an orbital walker that is able to move in an orbital path around an activity table and provide an easily assembled support structure that prevents a child seated in the walker from tipping over.